Cliché Kisses
by Mezame Kora
Summary: A bunch of one-shots were the most cliche kisses happen.
1. IS X VP

**Hi guys. So I've been meaning to do a drabble/one shot story for a while, and now I'm finally getting around to it. There will be about 20 chapters, and 20 pairings, each with a cliché kiss. The first one is going to be IS X VP. Mostly because I really need to show this couple some love. I never write this couple, only because I can't write anything dark. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Aisha watched as his body fall on the ground, bloody and beaten. Her eyes were wide in horror, and she quickly ran to his side. She cradled his head in her lap, and he stared up at her with blank eyes._

_"Aisha... you're okay," he said weakly. He reached up with one of his bloodied hands, and touched her cheek._

_"Elsword! You idiot! Why would you do that?!," Aisha yelled, her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall. He let a faint smile appear on his face._

_"I did it because I didn't want you to die. Taking on those demons was nothing."_

_"Stop lying to yourself! Your dieing! Look at you..." Her voice suddenly shrank, and she could do nothing but let the tears fall, a few hitting his face._

_"But you're okay. That's all I ever wanted. Was for you to be okay..." He stopped talking, and the hand that was on her cheek fell limply to the ground. Aisha stared at his face, a smile still there. She began to sob loudly, and no one was there to hear her._

* * *

Aisha's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, startled. She was practically sweating, and she reached up to write some off of her brow. She threw off her dark purple covers, and put her black slippers on, walking downstairs. She quietly opened the door, trying not to wake the others. She went outside, the cool summer night air meeting her. She sighed, before sitting on one of the chairs that were placed outside. She stared at the starry night sky, and felt a pain in her heart.

_'These dreams. I don't understand why I have them. What if this happens in real life. T-then...' _Aisha shook the thought from her mind. That would never happen to Elsword. Right? She was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear to door open.

"Oi, what are you doing out here?" Aisha turned around, only to be met with annoyed, red eyes. It was Elsword "You woke me up with all the noise you made."

"N-noise?! I didn't even make a sound!" She felt like hitting him, and as she was about to, the image of his bloody body popped into her head, and she froze. She immediately backed away. She looked away, and bit her lip. Elsword was confused. She never held back when it came to hitting him.

"What's up with you?" He ran a hand through his blazing red locks, which had a black spot in it. She didn't answer, and her bangs slightly covered her eyes, but he could see enough of them to see that there were tears. His eyes widened, and he walked up to her and took her hand. She looked up, to see he was looking at her worriedly. "Aisha, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me." Aisha took a deep breath, and began to tell him of her nightmares.

"And I had another one just now. Where you died again. And I don't want you to die. Don't leave me." She pulled him into a hug, and clinging onto him, not wanting to let go. He sighed, and pulled back from her, staring into her violet orbs.

"Idiot. Do you honestly think I would go down that easily."

"B-but-"

"Your nightmares are nothing but nightmares. I'm stronger than any demon you've ever seen, and if you think otherwise, then you obviously don't know me. Besides, if I were protecting you, I would never leave you. I promise." He smiled, and lightly flicked her forehead. She pouted and rubbed her forehead, before an idea popped into her mind. She got on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his forehead. Elsword's face turned as red as his hair, and he stared at her in shock. She smiled, and opened the door to go in, but not before saying

"Thank you Elsword."

**~XXX~**

**Forehead**** Kiss**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**;w; Took me forever to come up with an idea for this. Then I consulted my friends (Kishi thank you) and then this happened. I actually really like this. It makes me appreciate this couple much more than I did before. Well, next one is SD X LP, so be on the look out for that. Well, bai bai OwO/**


	2. SD X LP

**I just love this couple for some reason. We need more Add X Ara anyways, so here's the SD X LP drabble/one-shot. IDK what to call it since it's not 100 words like a drabble, and too short to be a one-shot.**

* * *

Add was bored. Absolutely bored. His favorite nasod was out with the "Prince" and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. So Add was reading a book. That he had read already. 40 times. In a fit of annoyance, he chucked the book out the window, hitting an innocent victim who was just walking along. He sighed, resting his head on the back of his black lounge chair. He looked out the window, and saw the person he hit rubbing his head. Upon closer inspection, he realized he hit Ara, who was now looking over the book that was thrown. He saw a scowl appear on her face, and he realized she figured out it was him who threw the book. He saw her angrily walking towards the door, and put on his headphones. She opened the door, and was about to lecture him when she saw him wearing his headphones. She pouted, and sat on her orange lounge chair. She sighed, and looked at Add, who was busy ignoring her. She got up, and poked his cheek, earning the male's attention. She took his headphones, and he reached up for him, like a child would for it's lost toy.

"Give it back," he said demandingly.

"Nope," Ara said with a 'hmph.' She turned her head, ignoring Add's complaints. He soon stood up, and snatched them from her grasp. She stomped her feet angrily, and he began to walk away. She ran after him, only to end up tripping over her own two feet. She let out a loud squeak, and Add turned, only to have Ara fall over on top of him.

Add felt something soft and warm pressing against his lips, and he opened his eyes to see Ara's own staring back at him. He soon realized that the warm and soft feeling was Ara's lips pressed against his. She instantly sat up, still straddling his waist. Her face was flushed, as well as Add's, and she stood up, holding her hand out and helping him up.

"Never speak of this to anyone." And with that, he walked off.

**~XXX~**

**Accidentally falling into a kiss**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**This took forever ;w; Only because I exited out of Opera on accident without saving. I might post another one today, which is going to be GA X RF. So keep your eyes peeled.**


	3. RF X GA

**Classes**

**Raven- RF**

**Rena- GA**

* * *

Raven stared at the sunny sky above, resting his head against the trunk of a tree. He sighed, relaxing in the cooling shade. The gang hadn't been doing anything today, so they got to do whatever they wanted for the day. Raven decided to just relax outside. Raven closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping.

"Raven?" Raven opened one eye, to see Rena standing next to him. The elf woman was watching him with interest for the past few seconds, and decided to spark a conversation with the mercenary.

"Oh, hey Rena," Raven said, now with both eyes open.

"I see you're enjoying your lazy day. Meanwhile I've been trying to pry Aisha from Elsword's neck." The Grand Archer sighed, adjusting her feather hair clips.

"Ah, I see they're at it again. You think after three years they would learn to live with each other."

"I know. They can never seem to get along. The others get along just fine. Like Eve and Add. Eve used to hate him, now they're..." The elf trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe the pair.

"Dating." Raven said, with a slight smile. Rena smiled and nodded.

"And they're really cute together. Of course, Ara had to get together with Chung. Who would've thought that they would be together." Rena sighed again, and her hand unconciously reached for Raven's. Raven noticed this, and didn't resist the urge to hold her hand. "It must be nice being a couple." Rena turned her head towards Raven, to see him staring at her. She could see a slight blush on his face, and she titled her head to the side in confusion. Raven moved closer to Rena, and their lips were only centimeters apart. Raven quickly gave her a light peck, and turned away, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry." Rena had a light pink blush on her cheeks, but she was smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around Raven's neck, and gave him a hug.

"I don't mind."

**~XXX~**

**Peck**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**So I was a little late with this one. Sorry ;w; I was caught up in the Elesis pre-release, with the whole make an Elesis starting at 6:00 P.M. PDT But next one will come soon I promise *^***


	4. TT X CBS

**Classes**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

**Aisha- Dimension Witch**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

* * *

"Where did all the strawberries gummies go?" A creamy haired boy stared at the packs of candy sitting neatly on the shelves, and let out a light sigh, realizing his favorite candy was missing. His cerulean eyes stared boredly at the other candies, nothing really of interest to him. He titled his head to the side, just staring it them. He ran a hand through his creamy locks, just for his "ears" as his friends called them, to spring back up. Something of interest then caught his eye.

A single pack of pocky sticks laid on the bottom shelf, and he wondered if he should really buy them. He soon felt someone nudge him from behind. He turned to see a petite female, with violet hair, that were into two spiraled twin tails at the top of her head. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, and some purple sandal, which showed off her painted toe nails. She smiled at him.

"Chung, could you get those pocky sticks for me? I can't reach them," she said with a pout, looking down on her own shortness. Chung scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling the urge to buy them.

"I'm sorry Aisha, I was about to buy these." He chuckled nervously at his friend, but she just smiled.

"It's alright. They weren't for me anyways. Eldork wanted me to buy them for him."

Aisha used her thumb to point behind her, and Chung's eyes followed, landing on the red headed boy, who oddly had a spot of black in his hair. He tapped his phone, which had a red case. His red eyes drooped, and it looked like he would fall asleep at any moment.

"You didn't make him go to one of those book signings again did you?" Aisha stomped her foot, and hit Chung on the back of the head, earning a small 'ow' from the male.

"No idiot! I took him to the park, and we had a really fun day. He's just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you two had fun. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in my hose with no one to talk to. Raven is out with Rena, Add is busy hanging out with Ara, and Aren is at the mall with Elesis."

"Aren't you forgetting someone" The male tilted his head to the side in confusion. Aisha sighed. "You know, a bit shorter than you, soft, long, silver hair, golden eyes, two drones that follow her everywhere."

**_THUMP THUMP_**

Chung could feel his heart beat speed up as he thought of the poker faced girl. Aisha smiled at Chung's reaction.

"E-eve? She wouldn't want to hang out with me. She probably doesn't even want to be my friend."

"Don't say that silly. Besides, you loooooove her~!" Aisha tilted her head to the side as she giggled, and Chung's cheeks were dusted with pink.

"I do not. Eve is just a really nice person" Aisha glanced at the shelf, and grabbed a box of big box of lemon head chewies.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go home with Elsword. Bye." She began to walk off.

"Don't have too much fun."

"Whatever." Chung sighed, and grabbed the pocky sticks from the shelf. He went over to the cashier, and as soon as he handed the cashier the money, he quickly headed out of the shop.

* * *

Eve sat on her bed, sitting on her back as her head hung upside down, her silver locks flowing down onto the floor. She stared blankly at the T.V.

In her hands was a pink Wii remote, and she swung it effortlessly, hitting the ball that was thrown towards her character, whom she nicknamed Nemesis. Eve was hopelessly bored, letting out a tired sigh now and then. Her two, hand crafted drones, one black, one white, floated above her.

"Moby," Eve said softly. The white drone floated down to her side. "Show me my contacts." It's eyes glowed bright yellow, before a blue screen showed up, with names from Elsword Sieghart, to Add Kim. All of the contacts had **BUSY **in big, bold, red letters except for one.

Chung Seiker...

Eve was confused by Chung. He always ran away from her.

Was she bad?

Was she unfit to be in his presence?

_'Why am I asking myself such stupid questions?'_ Eve sighed. For some reason, Chung not liking her made her feel... bad. She got up from off of her bed, stretching, and letting out a soft yawn. She was hungry. But of course, she forgot to go get groceries. She grabbed a pink jacket from out of her closet, and took of her light blue shorts, putting on a white skirt that stopped at her thighs. She put on some simple light blue wedges, and opened the door, letting the sun light hit her face.

Eve watched the people chatter among themselves, most of them being couples hand in hand. Eve never really understood the meaning of couples. She heard that when they got older they could do something such as "marriage" and then reproduce. Eve imagined herself with offsprings, and instantly an image of her cradling a small baby with creamy blonde hair popped into her mind. Eve stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened. She rid herself of the thought, and began walking again. She quickened her pace, and rounded a corner without looking. She felt herself hit someone, and her face was now in someone's chest. She used her petite hands to push herself off of the stranger, and looked up to apologize, when she met a pair of cerulean eyes.

It was him.

The very person who ran away from her every time she was near him.

But he was frozen now. Unable to move nor speak.

"Ah, so sorry Chung. I wasn't looking where I was going. It was my fault." He blinked a few times, before responding to the shorter female.

"I-its okay Eve. I was just in a hurry to get home," Chung replied, his face a bit red. Eve then noticed the bag of pocky sticks in his bag. She felt her stomach growl.

"Are those pocky sticks?" She pointed, and Chung followed her finger until his eyes, landed on his pocket. He took out the bag and opened them, before holding them out to Eve.

"Oh yeah. Want some?" She accepted the offer, and took one out of the bag, before eating it. "By the way, do you maybe, wanna go to the park or something?" Chung took a pocky stick out of the bag as well, eating it as he waited for her answer.

"Sure." They walked over to the park, chomping on pocky sticks, quickly eating them up. Once they got there, Eve ran over to the swings like a child would, and hopped on. She kicked her feet back and forth, going higher and higher. Chung wondered why she was so happy to be on a swing. He soon saw her go flying into the air, and he stumbled over to catch her.

In the end, lets just say Chung got a face full of Eve.

After that embarrassing incident, Chung and Eve were now sitting on the benches. They both reached for another pocky stick, only to have their hands brush together, while trying to grab the last pocky stick. Chung blushed, while Eve just stared blankly at their hands.

"You can have it." Chung scratched the back of his head, while turning away and hiding his red face. Eve picked up the pocky stick, and put one end into her mouth. Chung turned around, only to meet gold eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

"I heard that lots of humans share pocky sticks this way." Eve's words sounded funny, because the pocky stick was still in her mouth.

Chung opened his mouth to speak, but Eve put the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth. Chung was blushing like crazy, and Eve just nibbled on her end. Chung decided to go along, and then back out right before their lips met. Their lips got closer, and closer. Eve kept nibbling, while Chung just froze. He stared at Eve, noticing her every beautiful feature. He felt his face grow hot, and Eve's lips were only one nibble away from his. She looked up at him, to see him staring at her. Chung then felt something take over, and he took the last bite, pressing their lips together. Eve felt something strange in her chest, and felt her own face growing warmer.

Chung pulled away, and laughed nervously.

"S-sorry. I don't know what came over me." He soon felt Eve's head laying on his chest.

"It's alright. I actually liked it." Chung pulled Eve closer to him, and they stayed like that for a while.

**~XXX~**

**Pocky Kiss**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**I really like how this turned out. For some reason reading this one makes me happy. Of course, this IS my favorite Elsword ship of all time. But it hardly ever gets stories anymore qwq But whatever.**


End file.
